Amiga Cicuta
by Vedda
Summary: Aunque no lo admita, Severus tiene un problema persistente. Uno que insiste en usar su ojo interior en lugar del sentido común. SybillTrelawney X SeverusSnape.
1. Enamorarse es dificil

**CICUTA**

**Pareja:** Snape/Trelawney

**Porque ponerlos juntos:** Me lo mencionaron varias veces cuando pedí retos. Por eso y porque Rickman me derrite haga lo que haga.

**Esta es la pareja con la que MÁS he batallado y probablemente con la que más me he reído. Evité el OOC en lo posible pero situaciones extremas provocan reacciones extremas**

* * *

Poner a fuego lento y batir con lentitud. Dos izquierda, tres derecha, esperar. ¿Era tan complicado? No tres izquierda tres derecha esperar, ni dos izquierda esperar tres izquierda. Sobre la mesa tenía diecisiete frascos que representaban toda la gama del rosa, uno blanco (Neville, quién si no), uno rojo sangre (Lucius estaría orgulloso de su retoño) y uno escarlata oscuro (para variar de Hermione). Los del quinto año no estaban mejor. Si Longbottom cabreaba a la clase de cuarto, un par de Weasley ocasionando explosiones totalmente intencionadas lo intimidaban hasta a él.

Severus apoyó el respaldo de su silla en la pared y levantó los pies al escritorio. Le acarrearía un enorme disgusto que cualquier habitante del castillo lo sorprendiera en esa posición, pero en privado la adoptaba con frecuencia porque lo relajaba. Había tenido una temporada especialmente difícil... que ya llevaba trece años y no tenía apariencias de mejorar. Debió haberse preparado una enorme copa de cicuta en cuanto supo que el Señor Tenebroso cayó. Desgraciadamente sus instintos suicidas no eran lo bastante poderosos para darle el último empujón, pero tampoco tan débiles como para permitirle poner su vida y su alma en orden. A diferencia de Lucius, la calculada monotonía en que transcurrían los días hasta la muerte lo asfixiaba, como una tina demasiado caliente.

Olvidando la cercanía de la pared intentó bajar un poco más la silla, pero el respaldo resbaló. Chirrido, golpe. Ouch, suelo. Que raro se veía su despacho desde tan abajo. Hizo un rápido repaso de sus sensaciones antes de intentar levantarse. El labrado de la orilla del respaldo le estaba lastimando las escápulas pero en medio de una calma tan artificiosa el dolor parecía volverlo a la realidad. Al menos el tipo de dolor físico del que se podía librar a voluntad. Porque otro tipo de dolor estaba por llegar...

«¡Profesor Snape! Oh, los hados me advirtieron que tendría un disgusto pero creo que he llegado tarde» Un par de ojos tras unas gafas insólitamente gruesas lo observaban encaramados desde lo alto de su escritorio. La propietaria de esa voz chillona se inclinó sobre el borde del escritorio, sin afanes de ayudarlo a levantarse.

«¿Sabe algo? Creo que bien podriamos poner un sistema de espejos intercomunicantes entre los profesores. Usted sabe, no puedo ir por el castillo advirtiendo a todos a tiempo»

Severus sentía que cada frase que la Sybill pronunciaba mataba una centena de neuronas en su cerebro. De todas las cosas a las que se sometía por mantenerse bajo las alas protectoras de Dumbledore, los profesores ineptos eran la parte más penosa. Hagrid y Lupin pasaban, pero Lockhart, Trelawney y todos los de su tipo le eran insoportables. Por otro lado, Sybill ya había tenido razón otras veces... de hecho, solo una.

«Profesor Snape, hace mucho tengo ganas de hacerle una pregunta... ¿Qué hacía esa noche en el Cabeza de Puerco? No es el tipo de persona que frecuenta esos antros»

Regularmente Severus se escurría de esas situaciones, de ser necesario dejando a su interlocutor con la palabra en la boca, pero en ese momento estaba acorralado... ¡muy acorralado! Sabía mentir como solo los mortífagos lo hacen, sin embargo es difícil estar en el suelo con las piernas hacia arriba, bajo algo que parece un híbrido de búho con guacamaya y al mismo tiempo pensar rápidamente en una coartada creíble para algo que pasó hace quince años

«Ehhh... es que yo... oí que Dumbledore iba a contratar a la tataranieta de Cassandra Trelawney y quería verla»

En el momento que terminó la frase se le ocurrieron como once mejores pretextos, pero dicho estaba. Sybill se sonrojó un poco.

«Oh, y por eso lo echaron. No querían admiradores»

«Ahahahalgo así...» Tartamudeó Snape

«¡Haberlo dicho antes!» Respondió entusiasmada la Trelawney «Cualquier día podría darle una demostración en privado»

A Severus la sangre se le hubiera bajado a los pies, pero como estaban más arriba que su corazón, más bien se le acumuló en los brazos. No le gustaban las implicaciones de_ "demostración en privado"_

«Sí, claro» Escupió el profesor, rogando que su tono desalentara a la mujer

«Bien» Exclamó la profesora, entre risitas «Será como una cita»

«Sí, sí» Snape se tragó la respuesta. De todo lo que pudo responder, ¿porqué justamente _"sí"_?

"Debe ser el golpe", lamentó el profesor.

La profesora puso una gran sonrisa y salió del despacho como flotando. Severus se enderezó rápidamente, sobándose los hombros. Tendría que hacer uso de la occlumencia si algún día debía dar parte de lo ocurrido a alguien, pero esperaba enterrar el incidente tan pronto reanudara la revisión de las pociones. Tal vez la Trelawney lo olvidara de inmediato.

Al día siguiente, en el gran comedor (otra linda humillación a la que se sometía por Dumbledore), se dio cuenta de que Sprout lo miraba divertida, casi tanto como Lupin, Sinistra y Hagrid. El último, al pasar junto a él, le dio un "suave" codazo en un hombro y un guiño de complicidad. Antes de tener tiempo para ir a la enfermería a que le realinearan la columna, volteo a ver a los alumnos. Todos sonreían como lo harían si un día se presentara con el cabello pintado de verde y una túnica blanca con bolitas rojas. Mc Gonagall, sentada junto a él, parecía quererle decir algo pero en cuanto abría la boca le ganaba un ataque de risa. Dumbledore conservaba su aspecto de cordura habitual, y eso no era mucho decir.

Todo el comedor volteó a mirar velozmente una especie de flama rosada y roja, en medio de la cual apareció Sybill. Increíble, se había puesto un vestido lila en lugar de su espantosa revoltura habitual, y se arregló el cabello. Se veía más jóven, quizá con edad para ser solo su madre. McGonagall se levantó rapidamente, conteniendo otro ataque de risa, y Severus sudó frío al darse cuenta que fue para darle el lugar a Trelawney. Del resto de la mesa le llegaron murmullos.

Sybill puso la silla muy cerca de él. Sonrió timidamente. Más murmullos cuando se inclinó delicadamente a hablarle cerca.

«No tienes que esconderlo, ya se lo he dicho a todos que me propusiste tener una cita»

Hagrid, del otro lado de la Trelawney, levantó las cejas en señal de confusión.

«¿Entonces es cierto?»

La expresión de la cara del profesor de pociones lo decía todo. La sonrisa se borró de la cara de Sybill. Por Merlín, que una mujer de su edad pudiera ponerse como una colegiala...

«Si no fue por eso... diles porque fue»

El gran comedor tenía una acústica excelente, pero todos los presentes se inclinaron ligeramente hacia delante para escucharlo bien. Potter tenía la varita en una mano, y aunque no era tan poderoso como para hacer un avada decente, al enterarse de la verdad lanzaría por lo menos un tarantallegra

Tanta tensa cursilería le ocasionaba arcadas. Pudo levantarse ofendido y largarse. Pudo parchar el asunto con otra explicación aunque se viera artificial. Pudo hacer una imperdonable. Pudo incluso ahorcarla con sus propias manos. Pero cualquier cosa se interpretaría como un sí. Por tanto, debía adoptar la solución más "Severus Snape": no contestar. En lugar de iniciar una retahíla de estupideces que terminarían poniéndolo de peor humor, hundió su cuchara en el pudín que acababa de aparecer y se lo llevó a la boca. Por supuesto, tenía leche e intolerante a la lactosa como era, seguro le ocasionaría unos dolores de antología. En cierto modo era un auto-castigo por su torpeza.

Un segundo de calma. Los profesores y los gryffindors estallaron en risas. Las gryffindor y ravenclaws comentaban furiosas. Hufflepuff completo aplaudía. Los gemelos se levantaron para organizar "un hurra por el profesor Snape" y luego dos tandas de "Dame una S... Dame una E... Dame una V...", saltando por la mesa con unos pompones de porrista, que de los Slytherines solo Vincent y Gregory seguían. En realidad, excepto por las chicas llorando, los slytherines estaban muy, muy serios.

Debió hacer el avada y después confesarse mortífago en funciones, pero de nuevo era demasiado tarde. El resto del día apenas pudo mantener la disciplina, y los profesores dándole consejos de cómo hacerle la corte a una mujer eran más problemáticos que los alumnos risueños. Maldición, Flitwick le regaló dos pases para la opera y Hooch le sugirió el salón de té de Madam Tudipié. En la tarde, cuando el aula de pociones se quedó sola pensó seriamente colgarse con su propia capa de una viga, pero de nuevo sus instintos suicidas no eran lo suficientemente poderosos.

Estaba replanteándose el asunto de la cicuta cuando la mujer por la que empezaron los problemas abrió la puerta. ¿Y si mejor le daba la cicuta a ella?

«Ehhh... los hados me dijieron que te da mucha hambre a media tarde... te preparé esto...» Dijo la profesora mientras extendía un pastelito de chocolate blanco.

«¿Mencionaron los hados que no puedo tocar los derivados lácteos?» Generalmente no era amable ni gentil, pero ese día se sentía con menos ganas que nunca.

«Ah, si, lo prepare con leche de soya, Lupin me lo dijo. También me mencionó de tu sobrenombre cariñoso, Snivellus. ¿Te puedo llamar Snivellus?»

«Esta decidido. La próxima luna llena enveneno a la escuela con cicuta, cazo a ese imbécil como se merece y después me ahogo en mi caldero» Sin miramientos empujó a la mujer afuera del salón y cerró la puerta en sus narices. Intentó enfocarse en la clase de tercero que debía dar dentro de veinte minutos, pero los sollozos de la Sybill se oían por todas las mazmorras. Por un momento le pareció que Myrtle la llorona se le unía desde los baños de arriba. Voces afuera, probablemente Poppy consolándola. No se imaginaba lo que podía pasar si los Gryffindors y los Slytherines se topaban con eso en la puerta antes de entrar, pero estaba seguro de que Potter y Cía disfrutarían el espectáculo casi tanto como Draco. Detestaba estar a punto de hacer lo que iba a hacer.

Sybill, apoyada en la puerta, trastabilló dos pasos cuando esta se abrió. Cayó justo en los brazos del profesor, para disgusto de este, pero a ella pareció bastarle para terminar con el berrinche. La enfermera, a su lado, le lanzó una horrible mirada al profesor.

«Señorita Pomfrey... ¿nos permite un momento?» De nuevo, cerró la puerta bruscamente. Pescó a Sybill de los hombros, la sentó en el pupitre de Granger (eso le daba un poco más de seguridad para gritarle) y juntó todo el enojo que le ocasionaba la mujer con toda la gracia para humillar que poseía. Si le gritaba la oirían llorar hasta Sprout y Hagrid en las afueras del castillo, así que también junto toda la delicadeza que podía usar... aunque sabía que al final su voz sonaría a sarcasmo.

«Mire, esto ha sido un "error de interpretación" (¿desde cuando uso esas estupidas frases a lo Dumbledore?) en el principio» El profesor de pociones subió la manga de su túnica para mostrarle la marca en su brazo. Esperaba que fuera suficiente explicación para mantenerla a unos pocos kilómetros de él, pero en lugar de hacerla saltar hacia atrás, parecía ejercer una influencia magnética. Tanto así que lo abrazó.

«¿Eso era todo, Snivellus?. Creo que puedo vivir con eso»

En lo que respecta a Severus, el asunto era casi como estar abrazando al pulpo del lago. Pero ahora menos se podía deshacer de la Sybill, en ningún sentido, si ella sabía todo. Tendría que soportarla. En lo que respecta a Trelawney, ella estaba reflexionando si sus antepasadas se enojarían si decidía no conservar su apellido de soltera.

* * *

**Había puesto este capítulo entre los oneshots de "Parejas Inéditas", pero al releerlo se me antojó escribirle un epílogo. Hasta aquí sería más o menos el original, con algunos arreglitos donde no tenía mucho sentido. ¡Pronto subiré el epílogo!**

**Gracias a todos por sus reviews. Estoy aceptando retos de nuevo. Por favor que no sean del tipo "38 veces la palabra incendio y Hermione no puede pronunciar palabras con E". Ah, y necesito un beta reader que quiera revisar la historia de Transformers que estoy traduciendo. Vamos, ¡sé que alguien por ahí tiene que haber visto la G1!  
**


	2. El truene es más dificil

**Epílogo**

Otro día de revisar pociones. Esa tarde había poco trabajo porque (afortunada o desafortunadamente) Neville había hecho estallar media aula y por tanto solo tuvo las primeras clases. Severus le gritó hasta provocarle un colapso nervioso y en la noche tendría que hablar con su abuela, que ahora lo velaba en la enfermería.

Severus levantó la vista sobre el resto de las pociones para revisar. Unos croassaints de fresa recién hechos lo esperaban del otro lado del escritorio. Debía admitir que la Trelawney cocinaba mejor que los elfos. Una vez que la convenció de suprimir las muestras cariñosas en público las cosas empezaron a ir mejor. De hecho, Sybill Trelawney era buena acompañante cuando se esforzaba por mantener la boca cerrada, y a veces hasta conversaban de anécdotas históricas de la Edad Media.

Poco a poco la escuela había vuelto a una normalidad relativa. Usó uno de los boletos de Flitwick para ir él solo a la opera, vendió el otro y se compró una suscripción a una de esas revistas de artículos de investigación y avance en pociones. Para su sorpresa, eran boletos muy caros. Llevó a Sybill tomar un trago a Las Tres Escobas en su cumpleaños con lo que le quedó (era eso o iniciar otro rosario de lamentos, se justificaba ante sí mismo). Y la Trelawney le regaló una bolsita que mantenía frescas las especias cuando se arriesgó a aprender a cocinar bajo su atenta mirada.

Se habría tenido que tomar definitivamente la cicuta si Sybill misma no le hubiera especificado que quería mantenerse virgen hasta el matrimonio (y no iba a ser él quien la convenciera de lo contrario), pero ya no se tensaba cuando la mujer lo abrazaba. Rayos, incluso se había acostumbrado a la lengua de Sybill intentando entrar en su boca cuando lo besaba.

Aunque seguía siendo el mismo Severus Snape, de alguna manera se sentía un poco menos furioso. Solo un poco. De hecho, debía admitir que comenzaba a sentirse a gusto con el asunto. No más alumnas (o alumnos) coqueteándole, se acabaron los intentos de emparejarlo y ahora tenía un poderoso pretexto para no ir a las fiestas.

Cuando levantó la mirada otra vez, se encontró con Sybill observándolo desde el otro lado de su escritorio. La anciana seguía arreglándose regularmente el cabello pero volvió a su indumentaria habitual.

«Sybill, estoy trabajando» Explicó Severus con un tono carente de reproche. Casi con cariño.

«Tenemos que hablar» Seriedad y preocupación. Esa no era una buena señal

«¿Tan urgente?» Lanzó con un ensayado tono de indiferencia, mientras pensaba "Otra vez lo del embarazo psíquico, no por favor"

«Es que... estoy pensando en lo que ha pasado entre nosotros» No solo no era una buena señal, se convertía en francamente alarmante cuando la profesora bajó la mirada «Las últimas semanas han sido exactamente como los hados dijeron que sería... pero creo que vamos mal»

«¿Qué? (¡Me está dando el certificado de liberación, y todo lo que se me ocurre decir es "que"!) ¿De qué hablas?» Repaso mentalmente sus actos de la última semana. Su comportamiento había sido por demás intachable.

«Es que... esto desde el principio ha estado basado en la atracción física... y creo que por eso no va a funcionar por mucho tiempo más» Severus estaba confundido pero su cara debía reflejar tristeza, porque la profesora le tomó la mano «Lo siento, Snivellus, pero tenemos que terminar. Eres un buen hombre y sé que encontrarás otra chica, aunque no la vas a querer tanto como a mí»

Y sin más, la profesora salió del despacho y de su vida. Severus no sabía si estaba triste o feliz. Se levantó, dio un par de vueltas por el despacho.

"¿Y qué diablos se supone que hago ahora con el libro que iba a regalarle?" Se preguntó el profesor de pociones. Sacudió la cabeza. En realidad iba a regalárselo para pedírselo después y leerlo, ahora se sentiría culpable por gastar en estúpidas novelitas para sí mismo.

Tendría que acomodarse a estar solo de nuevo. Pero en un instante se había prometido no ir a rogarle que regresara.

"No va a ser difícil. Siempre he vivido solo. Era una etapa temporal, ¿no?. Para volver a la normalidad, solo tengo que quemar sus cartas, tirar el cuaderno de las recetas de cocina, quitar de mi habitación la chimenea portátil que insistió en comprar, devolverle todos sus libros, recoger la capa y los guantes que dejé en su armario, decirle a Lucius que no iremos con él y Narcissa a la velada de parejas, deshacerme de las plantas que me regaló, esperar a que mi cabello crezca de nuevo después del corte que me hice y cancelar el pedido de las bengalas Filibuster que íbamos a lanzar en Navidad"

Severus sonrió sardónicamente para sí, mientras reprimía las ganas de gritar. Sacar de su vida a la Trelawney iba a ser más difícil de lo que fue acostumbrarse a ella.

¿Quién entendía a las mujeres? Al menos la cicuta siempre iba a estar ahí para él.


End file.
